


Sciles Song fic

by Mattboydsbutt



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Song fic, how do you even tag, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattboydsbutt/pseuds/Mattboydsbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sciles song fic to the song Cross my heart by Marina's trench</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sciles Song fic

Scott watched Stiles fall to the ground. Everyone saw the evil. the bad, all scott saw was the boy he grew up with.

_So here’s another day I’ll spend away from you. Another night, I’m on another broken avenue. My bag is ripped and worn, but then again now so am I Take what you wanna, take what you wanna, take what you_

Scott couldnt see what everyone else saw. He saw the movie nights and the sleepovers talking about girls. He remembers the nights they snuck out and tried sneaking in and getting caught by his mom.

_I miss the stupid things, we’d go to sleep and then You wake me up and kick me out of bed at 3 a.m. Pick up the phone and hear you saying dirty things to me. Do what you wanna, do what you wanna, do what you_

He knelt down next to Stiles looking for any sign that his friend was still with him. He started to cry. He rested his head on stiles Chest.

_Take me with you I’d start to miss you. Take me home I don’t wanna be alone tonight And I do want to show you I will run to you To you till I can’t stand on my own anymore. I cross my heart and hope to die. Cross my heart and hope to die. Cross my heart and hope to._

He let out a laugh that was covered with a sob. Stiles had a faint heartbeat. “WE GOT TO GET HIM TO DEATON”

_Hotels are all the same, you’re still away from me. Another day, another dollar that I’ll never see. Can I get a piece of, a piece of, a piece of something good. Lie just a little, lie just a little, lie just a I wonder what you’re doing, I wonder if you doubt it. I wonder how we used to ever go so long without it_

They waited in the waiting area for Deaton to come out and say whats going on. Scott was pacing back and forth glaring at Allison who was the one to take Stiles down.

_And now I know where I go, I’m coming back to youI’ll be where I oughta, be where I oughta, be where I Take me with you I start to miss you Take me with home I don’t wanna be alone tonight._

Deaton walked out of the exam room head down. Scott stared at him. “No. No you cant. no” He fell to the ground. sobbing. Derek lifted his head. “what happened” Deaton shook his head. “The arrow hit him in a very complicated spot. Im not sure hes going to make it”

_And I do want to show you I will run to you. To you till I can’t stand on my own anymore. I cross my heart and hope to die_

Scott walked into the exam room to see his friend laying on the table. he looked so… So broken. Scott walked over to him and grabbed his hand. he started to take stiles pain away. he felt his knees buckle and he fell.

_Take me with you I start to miss you. Take me with you I start to miss you. Take me with you I start to miss you. Take me with you I start to miss youTake me with you I start to miss you._

He felt someones hand on his shoulder he looked up to see Allison. “Scott Im so sorry” Scott’s eyes turned red. “Get away from me NOW”

_Take me with you I start to miss you. Take me with you I start to miss you. Take me with you I start to miss you. Take me with you I start to miss you. Take me home I don’t wanna be alone tonight._

Scott watched her leave and started to cry harder then he has in years. He set his head down on the table. He begged Stiles to wake up. He begged him to be okay “Stiles please you can’t leave me like this youre my best friend youre my brother Stiles please”

_And I do want to show you I will run to you. To you till I can’t stand on my own anymore I cross my heart and hope to die_

“S-scott?” scott jumped to his feet and grabbed stiles face. “Im here stiles Im here buddy say something please” “Im sorry scott” Scott shook his head smiling a little “Shut up Stiles just shut up you have nothing to be sorry for”

_And I do want to show you I will run to you to you till I can’t stand on my own anymore I cross my heart and hope to die._

Stiles started crying “I couldnt help it scott everything I did I couldnt stop. you should have let me die” Scott started crying and put his forheard to Stiles. “Stiles none of it is your fault none of it” “Youre my brother scott”

_And I do want to show you I will run to you to you till I can’t stand on my own anymore. I cross my heart and hope to die_

Scott smiled. “youre my brother to stiles. Don’t ever scare me like this again. I cant lose you.” “I cant make any promises” Stiles said with a cheeky grin. They both smiled and Scott pulled a chair up to the table. “Rest dude Ill be here when you wake up” stiles smiled. “you always got me” “I always had you ”

_And I do want to show you I will run to youto you till I can’t stand on my own anymoreI cross my heart and hope to die"_

**Author's Note:**

> This was written so long ago. Like when Allison was alive.


End file.
